Sumire Rembrant
Sumire or Remi as her friends and family call her (first coined by her sister Yuki) is the female protagonist of Marsia Academy: The Third Wave; she also has a reoccurring role in DFS Lavie and is the prospective character of the second proposed set of TNU visual novels. As of Mission 2 of Season 2 she became the protagonist of ENRB. She is a student at Marsia Academy whom is the daughter of the Governor of the colony she was born on. After her Mother and Brother were killed by terrorists at a rally she was placed up for adoption with her adoptive sister for safety's sake; hence the differing last name from her father. She joined the Trinity Special Operations Unit in their War Information and Political Services Branch as a Political Information Officer and joined the Lavie Cast during Act 2. She was romantically involved with Takeko Hassam. She often experiments with her sexuality and life problems through advanced virtual reality technologies leading to many spin-off stories involving her. She is learning gems from Alister Kai-Baru. During the events of Act 2 she became the leader of Tactical Team One and it was discovered that she hid her real age from everyone to be able to enroll in Marisa Academy. She now is the Executive Officer of Task Force 1. She has become romantically involved with Aidan Thornton and Flennel Lanreth. Sumire was created by Josh Hina. Her updated character biography is located on the TNU Player Services site due to her active role in the story. A summary of her bio and events up to this point are included. Biographical Information Sumire's natural hair color is black, she has blue eyes and fair skin reflective of her colony's racial appearance as half Asian Caucasian people. She prefers her hair to be blue and shorter which is also reflective of the unique nature of her colony's conditions and genetic makeup which change natural hair colors. She has hourglass-like measurements and a B cup chest. She is 5 foot 8 inches tall and roams about in either the Marsia Academy Uniform, a white blouse and blue jeans with three inch heeled brown boots or a pink shirt with a pink spaghetti string tank top under it and jean shorts with black boots. She also started to recently wear a blue dress with a v-neck and high heels due to Aidan's request when her hair was still short and cobalt blue. She looks younger than she is and as such is able to easily fake her younger alias's age. Once her hair color turned back to black and magically grew back she did not cut it off and has stayed with this look stating that it reflects where her life is now. History Before Marsia Academy Sumire was born to King Ric Shoji and Queen Mari Shoji of the Orteria Empire ten years prior to its annex by the United Universal Alliance of Republics and its military force the Universal Defense Commission. She lived the normal life of a Princess prior to her conscription in the Orteria Defense Service where she was trained to protect herself as all the royals before her at the age of 12. Upon return to her families side she met her adoptive sister Yuki whom was a baby at the time... Months later Sumire's mother and her older brother; the Prince of Orteria Lee; whom would have taken over as the Governor after the annexation of the world went to a rally and were killed by terrorists in an explosion that was meant to target, Ric and Mari. After the death of Mari and Lee Ric sent Sumire and Yuki away to be adopted and during the time at a foster home the Rembrant family whom owns Rembrant Technologies adopted the two girls and decided to raise Yuki as their own daughter. They made Sumire work to run the company after finishing her studies and completing the equivalent of a Bachelors degree by the age of eighteen. She was forced to focus on her studies and thus with the limited time she had Sumire hid inside of games and focused her waking life into her work while her "real" life took place in her online world. Once Yuki was ready to move on to high school Sumire lied about her age and joined her at Marsia Academy; Yuki would start school there early and so Sumire started her time there as soon as she could even if her sister was still in the process of enrolling. It would be here that Sumire would meet her first love and her reason for returning to the real world. Marsia Academy - ENRB Season 1 To be completed.Category:Female Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Cross-over characters Category:Marsia Academy Students Category:Galactic Federation Civilians Category:Delta Force Military Officers Category:Terran Federation Politicians Category:ENRB Category:DFS Lavie